


Take Your Shirt Off and Join the Party

by coolasdicks



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Biting, Exhibitionism, M/M, PWP, Smut, Voyeurism, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-12 23:22:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2128302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolasdicks/pseuds/coolasdicks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: </p>
<p>"ah0t6 from the pic of michael in a rave and hula-hooping shirtless where he went to it like with only one of them but then the person who he went with calls all the others cause michael starts doing stuff like that and theyre like damn son ur hot"</p>
<p>Basically, handjobs at a rave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Your Shirt Off and Join the Party

**Author's Note:**

> Picture prompt is talking about is this picture: http://stretchmarxist.tumblr.com/post/79763362657/rage-valley
> 
> I also listened to this song as some motivation because it is the ultimate club sex song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1cnifqa9LEw
> 
> Due to the wording, I wasn’t completely sure if you wanted it in a universe where they were together before it started or not, so I just went with what I liked better, which was them already being in a relationship

Michael hit his rowdy years when he was a young adult.

He glided through his teen years without much trouble, something his mom must have been horribly grateful for. His current lovers, however, were an odd mix of regretful and thankful – Michael could sometimes be a man child, immature and loud, but he was also one helluva party animal. Even on the Live Streams, Michael tended to be the life of the party, the most boisterous and friendly drunk in the vicinity.

And more often than not, Michael liked to drag Gavin with him.

Though, Gavin had to admit that he didn’t exactly protest. Bevving up with his boi was one of his favorite late night activities, but Michael could hold his liquor a lot better than he could. Gavin tapered off around midnight usually, two in the morning on a good bender, but he’s seen Michael power through until 6AM. It was impressive. And tiring.

But something Gavin had trouble getting into was what Michael called _raves_.

On night like this, Gavin would section himself off to a distant, quiet corner with a neon orange drink in his hand that tasted too strongly of cherries. The use of the word ‘quiet’ was stretched, however, and even though Gavin secluded himself, he still ended up with a headache by the end of the night.

He nursed his drink with a sour expression, having lost Michael in the crowd nearly an hour ago. Gavin wasn’t a bloody child – he didn’t have to shadow the older of the two all night, for God’s sake. So instead of searching for his wayward boyfriend, he casually wandered to the back end of the room and watched the mayhem unleash around him.

It looked like something best experienced on acid. With smoke thick in the air, the colored lights turned into harmless lasers that swung wildly across the stretch of a large warehouse. Synthetic moss covered the stone walls and there was nothing but concrete under Gavin’s shoes, the laces of which were illuminated by the dozens of blacklights hidden in the shrubbery.

The music they played was unintelligible babble with a pounding bass, but the crowd was bouncing to the beat regardless. It was fun to watch, but Gavin wasn’t dressed appropriately enough to join in, if he’d wanted to. In only a t-shirt and jeans, he and the other tag-a-long-dates hovered near the back to watch their partners lose their minds in minimal amounts of clothing.

Gavin stared at two women walking by who were actually naked except for glowing green slippers. Most of the party, including his bloody idiot boyfriend, was dressed in small amounts of neon fabrics, with blaringly loud paint both splattered and artistically painted on their body. When Gavin had last seen Michael, the redhead’s pants had still been on at least, but looking around, Gavin wasn’t sure if that was still going to be the case next time Michael chose to drop in.

But the next time Gavin saw Michael, it wasn’t when the redhead was coming back to say hello. It was when Michael was handing what was probably the last dollar he owned to a man whose arms were lined with neon-striped hula hoops. Once Michael was handed one, he immediately slid it over his head and oh – _wow_ –

Gavin’s mouth ran dry. The motion of Michael’s hips undulating to the steady pulse of the music drew Gavin’s gaze like a moth to flame. He was close enough to see the sweat collecting in Michael’s lower back dimples, slick moisture causing the hard lines of corded back muscles to stand out, and the flick-and-twitch little abortive thrusts he was pulling off oh so sweetly were causing his pants to slip farther down his waist.

There were glowsticks dangling from his wrists and neck, casting beautiful dancing colors down the define muscles of his arms and chest. Gavin could see his tattoos from this distance, beads of perspiration rolling down his biceps to pool in the dips and curves of his shoulders. Gavin’s eyes fell half-lidded at the thought of licking lines up Michael’s salty neck to nip at a sharp jawline. Or maybe that spot right below it, where hickeys lasted for _weeks_.

A thought occurred to Gavin. Hastily placing his obnoxiously colored drink on the bar, he scrambled to grab his phone from his pocket and began recording, careful to keep it trained on Michael. The video didn’t even remotely capture the image correctly, but it was better than trying to commit it to memory. He just felt bad the rest of the boys were going to miss this.

Actually…

“Geoff!” Gavin yelled into his phone once it had connected. “Geoff, you have to come see this!”

“See what?” Geoff’s concerned voice came back through all tinny and small. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, just drive down 5th street and ask the dude at the door for light bulbs,” Gavin shouted back into the phone, recalling the ridiculous way Michael had gotten them into the rave. He then promptly hung up, knowing Geoff’s curiosity would get the better of him. Besides, it was Friday night. They were probably all playing Destiny multiplayer in their underwear.

And about thirty minutes later, just like he predicted, Geoff, Ryan, Jack, and even Ray were piling into the back entrance, various degrees of bewildered. Gavin greeted them with an awfully devious grin before escorting them to his special viewing spot.

But Michael was no longer in view.

“Oh, bollocks,” Gavin muttered as everyone turned to stare at him expectantly.

“What the hell are we doing here, Gav?” Ryan asked, eyes scanning the crowd.

“Was someone picking on you?” Jack asked jokingly, crossing his arms.

“No, no, just wait, he’ll come around again,” Gavin said, holding up his hands and trying to spot a hula hoop through the crowd. The dim light mixed with blacklight glow made it hard to see much of anything.

Geoff looked confused, but curious. He aided Gavin in searching the crowd, even if he didn’t know what he was looking for. “Who will come around again? Michael?”

Gavin sent him a dogged grin. “Yeah. Michael.”

They didn’t have to wait long – Michael seemed to be moving fast tonight. Walking with the hula hoop still roping gracefully around the blunt of his hips, Michael’s course laid out flat in front of them. The redhead was so immersed in his wild dance he didn’t even see the five of them staring intently.

Tearing his eyes away from the spectacle, Gavin glanced behind him to see if any of them were questioning their presence there any longer. Judging by the dumbstruck expression on all of their faces, they weren’t.

As a creepy group, they spent half an hour simply enjoying the view before Gavin finally worked up enough nerve in bevs to push off the wall and edge his way into the crowd.

Michael had shifted the hula hoop to be swinging around on of his arms, giving Gavin the perfect chance to sneak up behind him and wrap loose arms around the redhead’s sweat-slicked waist.

In retrospect, he was thankful that Michael recognized him so quickly, else he ended up with a knee in the sac, but instead of turning around and slugging him, Michael relaxed back into Gav’s arms and gyrated his hips up into Gavin’s building erection, hula hoop falling forgotten to the floor.

Looking from afar was _nothing_ compared to being up close and personal. Gavin could feel the muscles of Michael’s back bunching and coiling against his stomach, through Gavin’s shirt, which immediately began to stick to Michael’s skin. Michael’s hands ran down Gavin’s arms to weave their fingers together, pressing Gavin’s palms more firmly against his ribs in encouragement.

Leaning forward, Gavin rested his chin on Michael’s shoulder and brushed his lips over the shell of his ear. “Having fun?” he purred.

He could feel Michael’s ribs expand in a large inhale. The answer was hummed back to him. “More, now that you’re here.”

Gavin grinned at the cheesy answer, and could see the curl of a smirk on the sliver of Michael’s face he could see. The dim lighting and flashes of colors mixed with the hot smoke puffing around their feet highlighted the contours of Michael’s face; the heavy-lidded expression sent tingles down Gavin’s spine.

In reply, Gavin latched his teeth around the earlobe in front of him, running his tongue teasingly light down the shell. He pulled off after clamping down a bit harder than Michael probably liked, but to make it up to him, Gavin craned his neck down to sink his teeth into a more pleasurable spot – near the back of his neck, off to the side, where Michael probably wouldn’t see it, but where it would feel like one helluva harsh love bites.

He was right. Michael’s instant reaction was to break his dancing rhythm and gasp sharply, the swell of his butt suddenly pressed hard against Gavin’s crotch. Gavin pushed back, rocking them to the beat of the music, feeling his cock beginning to harden and tent in his jeans. He knew Michael could feel it – fuck, it was probably digging into him and all Michael could do was hitch his hips back over and over –

Michael was the one to break rhythm by tightening his grip on Gavin’s hands and running them down his chest. Gavin could feel the pebble of Michael’s nipples under his fingertips, but Michael skimmed past them to slide wetly down the expanse of his ribs and stomach until they met the top of Michael’s boxers.

Normally, Gavin would take control and slip his hands under that fabric, grip Michael’s cock – which he could now feel was definitely hard and ready for attention – and hastily jerk him off with just the intent to bring Michael the pleasure he’d been teasing Gavin with for _hours_.

But Michael didn’t let go of Gavin’s hands. Instead of allowing Gavin to completely take the reigns, Michael only let the very tips of Gavin’s fingers ride under the waistband. A tight squeeze gave Gavin the message to _stay there_ and then the heat of Michael’s hands was gone.

Gavin’s cloudy gaze was so lost that it took him a long moment to realize that someone was standing awfully close to Michael’s front. It shocked him further to realize that it was Ryan, and that the blond was tilting Michael’s head back with thumbs under the jaw, practically trapping Michael into the connection.

Rocking back, Gavin’s breath hitched when his cock was rubbed against firmly. He could feel himself slotting perfectly between the two round globs of Michael’s ass, the cloth of Michael’s boxers providing a pleasant texture to rut against. Gavin’s hips began to thrust faster, slightly out of control, but he didn’t bother trying to get himself under control; Michael was beginning to whine into Ryan’s mouth, a clear sign of desperation that often had to be forcefully pulled from Michael’s lungs.

Gavin took that as an invitation to take a step forward and slip his hands into Michael’s pants. He nearly jumped when his wrist was grabbed, startled glazed eyes meeting Ryan’s lusty gaze questioningly. Abandoning Michael’s used mouth, Ryan met Gavin for a deep, smoldering kiss over the redhead’s shoulder. After successfully sucking all the air from Gavin’s lungs, Ryan pulled back – cherry lipped and breathing fast – to say, “I’ll handle it up here. Try the back entrance.”

A surprised giggle made its way out of Gavin’s mouth at the wording. Ryan sent him a knowing, amused glance before once more catching Michael’s attention by slipping a hand into the redhead’s boxers, presumably wrapping tight around his cock, because Michael made an absolutely _sinful_ noise and went slightly limp between them. His weight was caught between the two taller males.

Happy to let Ryan take lead, Gavin instead busied himself with his newly designated job. With heated cheeks, Gavin was careful not to let Michael’s boxers slip below the round of his ass as he slid two fingers down the crack. A sudden flash of _oh bloody hell what am I doing we’re in public what are we doing_ but the alcohol running in his blood was thick enough to block out those thoughts after the shocking moment of clarity. In fact, the thought of being in plain view of an audience, specifically Geoff, Jack, and Ray, sent warm waves crashing into his lower belly, blood rushing down and causing his cock to give a hopeful twitch.

He didn’t have any lube, but – and this would have been gross in any other situation – sweat aided Gavin in slipping a finger in without issue. Michael’s breathing had grown erratic, the whine increasing in volume until it collapsed and finally broke into ragged gasps of pleasure. It seemed earth-shatteringly loud to Gavin, but it probably went unheard to anyone else. The beat of the music had gotten lost somewhere in the moment, but they created their own tempo with the pound of blood in their veins, hearts beating in tandem. Arousal drove them blind to the world around them.

The angle was terrible and utterly off, but Gavin managed to dig deep enough to score a light tease against the redhead’s prostrate. The result was devastating and brought their tempo to a climax – Michael’s body went rigid, a strangled moan spilling from his swollen and abused lips as his legs gave out completely. Gavin could feel Michael’s hips slow and weaken in thrusts, and he knew that the redhead had toppled over the edge. Just to torture his orgasm a little, Gavin toyed at his sweet spot while Michael rocked helplessly between them, drawing delicious little groans from the half-naked man. Gavin slid his fingers out and discreetly wiped them on Michael’s boxers when the redhead finally mellowed.

After spending a sweet moment savoring his afterglow, Michael must’ve realized that his two partners were left hanging. Throwing Gavin a devilish grin over his shoulder, the redhead promptly pulled a reach-around, shoved his hand down Gav’s jeans, and fit it snugly around the thick length of Gavin’s cock.

Michael spared him no time to recover and started moving quickly, jerking the Brit off as quickly as possible. Gavin got lost in the sensation, breath catching in his throat. He rested his forehead on Michael’s shoulder, and on last minute inspiration, latched his teeth onto the sweaty flesh, digging in harder than he would have sober. He bucked involuntarily when a devious thumb swiped over his head and nudged into his slit.

Gavin unlocked his teeth from the skin and pushed his nose into the dip under Michael’s ear. “I’m – I’m close –” he whispered to him, voice thick and raspy. Michael grunted in return and sped up his hand.

Gavin came with a hoarse gasp, hands tightening where they were wrapped around Michael’s hips. On instinct, he once again bit into a soft spot on Michael’s neck, opening his jaw wide as to not pinch the skin, and felt Michael whimper quietly.

A pleasant tingle spread through his body, enhanced as Michael slowly jacked him. After it had finally faded from his toes, Gavin raised his head from Michael’s shoulder to gaze groggily at a red-faced Ryan. Watching as Ryan bent to share a kiss with Michael, Gavin didn’t protest as Michael disentangled them.

He didn’t like the cold feeling and he became aware of a sudden sticky sensation in his trousers.

This rave had abruptly become a lot more enjoyable, but now Gavin – and Michael, by the haggard looks of it – was ready to go home.

\---

Afterwards, they had to split up into different cars, with Jack and Ryan driving the car Michael and Gavin had taken to the rave early that evening and Geoff driving the rest of the lads home. Michael was three shades of asleep in the passenger seat with his head on the dashboard, his recovered shirt bundled up in his lap. Gavin was reclined across the entirety of the backseat with Ray perched on his thighs, the few drinks buzzing through the Brit’s veins drawing a small, pleasured smile across his lips. Ray, who’d had nothing to drink, was happily sober and fully sated after that quick wank session in the building while watching the show. He – and the others – may’ve been slightly shell-shocked at what just happened, but they had all gotten their rocks off one way or another.

Geoff started the car and let the engine run for a few minutes to cool the sweat off their bodies. He stared blankly at the windshield, a stunned silence wrapping around each man like saran wrap.

Geoff broke the silence.

“Well, that was kinky.”


End file.
